Jean Pierre Polnareff
Jean Pierre Polnareff was a Frenchman that became a minor antagonist turned ally in the anime series, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders. He would also reappear in Part V: Vento Aureo/Golden Wind as an ally. He starred in Episode 42 of One Minute Melee in Season 3 where he fought against Yu Narukami from the Shin Megami Tensei: Persona series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Auron vs. Jean-Pierre Polnareff (Complete) * Jean-Pierre Polnareff vs. Kyoko Sakura (By ArachnoGia) * Jean-Pierre Polnareff VS Mitsuru Kirijo (By Derpurple) * Jean Pierre Polnareff VS Roronoa Zoro * Weiss Schnee VS Jean-Pierre Polnareff (Completed) * Stardust Crusaders vs Crystal Gems (Completed) Battles Royale *Stardust Crusaders Battle Royale Possible Opponents * Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) * Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) * Lancer (Cú Chulainn) (Fate series) * Morgana (Persona) * Renji Abarai (Bleach) * Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Jean Pierre Polnareff was living in France when his sister was killed by a man with two right hands, after searching for him, Polnareff comes across Dio who brainwashes him to join his cause. Polnareff later is forced to intercept and assassinate the Stardust Crusaders at Hong Kong but is beaten rather easily by Avdol -soon later Polnareff's closest friend- then they remove his flesh bud that was controlling him like Noriaki Kakyoin and like Kakyoin, Polnareff joins the Stardust Crusaders. Death Battle Info Powers & Abilities Silver Chariot Silver Chariot is a very powerful, battle-dedicated Stand: all its powers are destructive in nature or assist the Stand in battle. It is an incredibly agile Stand, able to attack enemies with barrages of sword slashes and thrusts before the opponent can react. It can also use this speed, along with its sword, to defend and deflect attacks aimed at it or its user. * Speed: Silver Chariot is an incredibly quick stand, as it is able to appear in multiple places at once, due to moving at a speed faster than the human eye can comprehend. Attacking one image would be useless, as Silver Chariot would have moved long before the attack even reaches it. Its speed is great enough that it is able to skewer coins and balls of fire in an alternating pattern, deflect bullets shot at point blank range, and even match Star Platinum and its barrage of punches. * Power: Even though the majority of Silver Chariot's power is in its astonishing speed, it is not weak, as it is able to slice through solid rock instantaneously. Silver Chariot is able to lift up Polnareff with one arm. Though if Polnareff sustains injuries Silver Chariot will lose some of its strength (Silver Chariot couldn't pull Polnareff while it was trying it hardest). * Precision: Silver Chariot's speed is perhaps only matched by its precision. It is capable of seeing, and slicing through, a bullet is able to strategically break several items in a hotel room in order to make up for its weakness, and is able to skewer several coins and balls of fire in an instant. *'Armor': Perhaps Silver Chariot's oddest ability is that it is clad in a heavy suit of armour. This armour lowers its speed, but also prevents it from being injured, as Polnareff does not receive the same injuries that the armour does. The armour is shown to be capable of withstanding extreme heat without melting. This ability's trade-off seems to be Polnareff's inability to see through Silver Chariot's eyes. *'Shooting the Sword': Silver Chariot's only ranged ability. This launches his sword with great force and precision, capable of reflecting off objects and striking with enough force to pierce a human body. The major drawback of doing this is that Silver Chariot can only materialize one sword, so Polnareff must retrieve the weapon before even being able to attack again. Chariot Requiem * Sleep Slaving: Chariot Requiem can put all nearby living organisms to sleep when it first activated. As those affected wake up, they discover their spirits have switched bodies. If the body is destroyed, the spirit currently inhabiting the body will also be destroyed; however, the original spirit may return to the body (in the case of Giorno) in the event the body has been healed and restored. As a secondary effect, any Stand User will have their Stands strengthened. Strange creatures are also summoned from within those whose spirits have change bodies, and this will slowly mutate them. * Forceful Attack: Anyone who persistently tries to take away the arrow from Requiem will be attacked by their own Stand. * Regeneration: Chariot Requiem is shown to be able to reattach detached limbs, as it re-attaches its arm after Buccellati managed to detach it by attacking it with Sticky Fingers. * Shadow Hearts: A person who has seen Chariot Requiem will see that Chariot Requiem's shadow is at a different location. This location will never change no matter where the sun is because the shadow is actually a person's darkness from within his or her heart. However, the presence of a shadow necessitates the presence of light, which proves to be its weakness as when someone attacks the light that exists behind them, it will slowly destroy the shadow; thus hurting Chariot Requiem. Upon its death, all the changes it had caused will return to normal. Feats * Outran a Stand made and that travels by turning into a beam of light. * Could go toe-to-toe with Star Platinum who broke a whole set of car-sized diamond teeth and can move and react at FTL-MFTL speeds. * Dual-wielded with the Anubis stand * Killed Vanilla Ice. * Has survived having his eye gouged out, both of his legs and his arm being chopped off and being thrown off of a cliff by Diavolo. * Is one of two people (The other being Giorno Giovanna) to have acquired a Requiem Stand. Faults * Often falls into an enemy's trap. * Has lost to Muhammad Avdol, Jotaro Kujo, DIO and Diavolo, the latter of which crippled and slayed his body. * Has the world's worst luck with toilets. * After he removes Silver Chariot's armour, it becomes more vulnerable to attacks. * Unable to see through his stand * If Silver Chariot is injured, the same damage will be inflicted on the user * If Silver Chariot is injured it will lose some of its strength. * He lacks an effective long range attack (the only one he has disarms him of his sword). * He can not control Silver Chariot Requiem. * He is now a turtle because of Silver Chariot Requiem. Quotes * "I want to be a Manga artist!" - One of his many dreams * "I'm going to build Polnareffland!" - Another one of his many dreams * "HORA HORA HORA HORA!~" Battle Cry in ASB Gallery 762628-jean_cries.png|Polnareff cries card_polnareff.png|Heritage for the Future: Polnareff Polnareff_anime.jpg|Anime Polnareff 370.gif|Pol Pol 2: The Electric Boogaloo 527.jpg|JoJo's King of the Bizarre Hill Adventure: Pol Pol 666.gif|Hol can't deal with the Pol c56.jpg|Sick Board Tricks with Polnareff f6f.jpg|Polnareff 'n' toilets in shellnut (no he is not pouring shit into his mouth) f25.gif|intensifies SilverChariot_AnimeAV.png|Sliver Chariot Silver_Chariot_Speed_05.png|Silver Chariot without its armor Chariot_Requiem.jpg|Chariot Requiem B_SYwJIVEAA6Saz.png|Smolnareff and his Stand, Silver Chibiot Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:European Combatants Category:French Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Combatants Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Rapier Users Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders